Unexpected Lover's
by Kitty Bunji
Summary: Currently on Hold Writer's Block: After losing the father of her unborn child and her parents at the same time, Tenten has to deal with raising her son Koun, and helping the new boy in town deal with his own losses. As they help each other, Neji and Tenten slowly fall in love, and eventually become closer then anyone thought they would.
1. Fate plays it's cards

Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONG USED IN THIS FIC. I do however Own Koun =^_^= ~smiles while holding Koun against my chest~ Do Enjoy yourself i think this one came out very good.

Beep...

Beep...

Be-

Tenten sat up and looked around, getting a feel for her new bedroom. As she was looking her eyes rested on the crib at the foot of her bed, making her smile. Getting up she went and got a shower and got ready for her first day of school since she had Koun. (just say Kon like from bleach it could also be mistaken for Corn. Hahaha) She knew it was going to be tough being away from her 2 month old son, but she knew she was finishing her education for his sake.

"Come here baby boy," she said as she picked up the infant who was crying.

As soon as he was picked up Koun stopped crying and looked up at his mother expectly. He knew he was going to get his bottle and be changed. He just didn't know he was going to have to survive without his mother for the next six hours. As Tenten was feeding him, Koun took a fancy to her hair, which she had started leaving out of her buns since she had given birth. Letting her hair fall down to its normal length made it land half was past her ass.

"Tenten, it's time to give up the baby. Hinata is here to get you," said Ai, Tenten's adobtive mother.

"Oh, Koun my little baby boy, how i am going to miss you today," Tenten said as she kissed his head and handed him over to her mother.

"Don't forget your bags."

"I won't thanks Ai. Oh and he has started drinking 8 oz bottles but just in case make him a 6 oz."

"Ok, i will, get going or you'll be late," Ai said as Hinata started to blare the horn on her car.

As Tenten walked out the house Ai stood at the door with Koun in her arms. When Tenten opened the door she noticed a young man sitting in the back seat. As she climbed in the car she looked back at the door and saw her mother standing on the porch with her baby.

"Mom get my son back in the house before he catches a cold!" Tenten yelled before she shut the car door and buckled herself in.

"How is Koun doing? Is he getting big?" Hinata asked as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

"He is getting big and he is doing good. I am going to miss him today, but i think i need some time away from him too. Who is that in the back?"

"That's my cousin Neji, he is moving in with my family because he recently lost his dad and father doesn't want him living alone. He's starting at our school today. Neji!" Hintat yelled suddenly making Neji jump and look up at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"This is my friend, Tenten."

"Hello, Neji. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten," Neji said forcing a smile onto his face, which he then let drop and went back to looking out the window.

"Not much of a talker is he?"

"No, after Uncle Hizashi died, he just stopped talking. He used to smile all the time. It's like all the joy was sucked out of him."

Tenten frowned and looked out the window thinking about her own past and how she felt after she lost her own parents. She knew what it felt like to be in that situation, it made you want to curl up somewhere and just live alone not seeing anyone. Hinata lightly touched Tenten's shoulder, and smiled softly while looking at her with the same look she had the night she found Tenten in the hospital crying her eyes out.

"I know you miss them Tenten, but they'll always be in your heart. You know your mom and dad wouldn't want you to be sad. They'd want you to live a happy life and raise your son to be a respectable young man. You're doing the best you can but we all know you can do better. Maybe you should get together with Neji-nii-san and talk about what it felt like to lose family members, it could help the both of you."

"Hinata, you know that is the longest speach i have ever heard you give. I will talk to Neji, but only if he is willing to talk back and not be Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"You know i can hear you right?" Neji said as he looked up towards the two giggling girls in the front seats.

"Yeah we know. Go get your schedule from the main office and we will talk later."

"Hinata i need to go get mine too, i haven't been to school in a while and i'm sure some of my classes have been switched around."

"Ok, show Neji-nii-san the way then, and i'll see you both later."

"Ok, later Hinata," Tenten said as she got out the car and Neji walked over beside her.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"No," he said looking over at her, and she shook her head and walked into the office building to go get her schedule, Neji lagging behind looking depressed.

"Hey Shizune, Long time no see. Can i get my schedule? And you got a new student here somewhere."

"Hey Tenten, how is my nephew?"

"He is good, he has been keeping me up most the night but otherwise we're all good."

"That's good, here you go sweetheart," Shizune said as she handed Tenten her schedule.

"Thank you! I'll see you later Aunty! HI AUNTY TSU!" Tenten yelled back to the principal.

"Hi Tenten," came Tsunades soft reply.

"Ok, get to class before you're late on your first day back." Shizune said as Tenten smiled and left the office waving to Neji as she walked by.

When Tenten walked into her first hour class, english with Kakashi as the teacher, everyone turned and looked at her.

"Yes yes, i know you all missed my charm."

"Welcome back Panda-chan!" Sakura said as she hugged Tenten tightly.

"Thank you Sakura, so what have i missed?"

"Well Pig got a boyfriend who actually wants to be with her. Sasuke ran away, again. And there are a few new students around the building. I hear Gaara is hot!"

"Oh, how about Naruto, how's he?"

"He's been hyper as ever. Did you hear that Hinata's cousin is coming to school here?"

"Yeah i met him this morning when Hinata picked me up."

"Tenten, seriously! Is he hot?"

Tenten looked behind her, having heard the classroom door open, and spotted Neji walking in the room. She looked back at Sakura before pointing behind her towards Neji, who was walking their way.

"If you define that as 'hot', then yes, he is hot."

Sakura looked to where Tenten was pointing and spotted Neji immediately. Neji looked down, not being used to a classroom enviroment after having been homeschooled for most of his life. When Sakura looked him over she smiled slightly and held out her hand to Neji.

"Hi Neji," Sakura said softly. "My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Sakura," Neji said as he looked up at Sakura, then at her hand, before he hesitatingly shook it.

"Come on, you can sit by me Neji," Tenten said gently grabbing his arm and steering him to the back corner of the room, so he wouldn't have to sit by people he didn't know.

"Thanks, Tenten."

"No problem," she said smiling at him.

By the end of the day Neji was used to the classroom setting and had enough homework to last him two days with the pace he normally did it. As Hinata, Neji and Tenten all climbed into Hinata's car, Tenten pulled out her favorite CD from her purse. Looking over at Hinata she waved it around, then looked back at Neji, who had a curious look on his face.

"Care if i play my song?"

"Not at all, do you mind Neji-nii-san?"

"No, go ahead."

As Tenten put the CD in she buckled herself up waiting for the player to read it. After the device read the CD her song automatically came on.

_My eyes have adjusted to dark and so is my heart_

_The weight of the world has covered me_

_I'm in over my head_

_Am I living or dead_

_Can anyone hear me calling out_

_I'm calling out_

_Finally breaking so where are you now_

_It's been such a long time_

_But I've tried to live without_

_I'm suffocating I need you to breathe_

_So reach down and pull me up_

_Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

_I built this house on the shore_

_All I want was more_

_But I felt the sand start shifting_

_I saw the cracks in the walls_

_I painted over them all_

_I tried my best to just ignore_

_I can't ignore_

_Finally breaking so where are you now_

_It's been such a long time_

_But I've tried to live without_

_I'm suffocating I need you to breathe_

_So reach down and pull me up_

_Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

_I Thought I was climbing out_

_But it's dragging me down_

_What's hidden here with me_

_Thought I was alone_

_But it pulls me deeper now_

_I can't escape_

_Finally breaking so where are you now_

_It's been such a long time_

_But I've tried to live without_

_I'm suffocating I need you to breathe_

_So reach down and pull me up_

_Pull me up before I am buried beneath_

Neji, who was sitting in the back behind Hinata, was staring at Tenten as the song played. Tenten felt his stare, but chose to ignore him as she listened to her song quietly, thinking of her past and of the family she almost had and the family she actually lost. When Hinata pulled up to Ai's house and turned off the car, Neji looked up at her.

"What are we doing Hinata-sama?" he asked.

"I want to see Koun, and Tenten is going to talk to you while i visit," Hinata said as they all got out the car.

Walking up to the door, Tenten was suprised to find Koun sitting in his carseat asleep, and Ai no where in sight. Tenten stopped and picked up the carseat with her two month old son in it and opened the front door, to find Ai just coming out the bathroom.

"Oh, you're home. Welcome home darling."

"Why was koun on the porch by himself in this heat?"

"I ran in to use the bathroom. He was perfectly safe."

"Do not leave my son outside by himself. It's fine if he is in the living room alone, or in his crib but you cannot leave a two month old baby by himself outside in this scorching weather."

"I-i'm sorry."

"Come on Hinata, Neji, we're going to my room. Ai we will talk about this later. Because if i can't trust him with you i might as well drop out of school and just raise him myself," Tenten said.

She walked past her adoptive mother and up the stairs to her room. When she got to her room she sat the carseat down on her bed and picked up Koun, and placed him in his crib.

"Oh, he is soo big, i can't believe you had him. He's so cute."

"Come on Neji, we need to talk."

"Okay."

Tenten got up and started to walk towards her door, but thought better of it and turned around walking over to the hidden doorway in her room. As she opened up the door she guestured for Neji to follow her, which he did. When the made it to the top of the stairway they'd entered a mini lounge. Tenten guestured to the chair across from the one she had sat on.

"Okay Neji, time to spill your guts. What is on your mind? And before you go and defensive because it's about your father, i have also recently lost a father, and a mother, and the father of my child, so you're gonna spill weather you like it or not."

Neji looked up at Tenten with a look of shock on his face. Though never the less he sat there in his meditative pose and reluctantly told Tenten about his past and how he had lost his father within the past month. He explained the whole reason why he acted like he did. When he was done he had a few unshed tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Tenten smiled and handed him a tissue.

"Tenten, how did you lose your family?" Neji asked after they had a few silent moments.

"That is a story that hasn't been told. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, you got to hear mine. Shouldn't it be fair?"

"That's true," Tenten said, as she leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap.

"Let's see, where to begin. Well, it all started really when i found out i was pregnant. My boyfriend was excited because he was going to be a daddy, my mom was happy for me, but she was upset that i had followed in my Aunt's footsteps. My dad was really mad, he kicked my boyfriend out the house because of i was pregnant and it was all his fault. See my pregnancy wasn't an easy one, i had all kinds of health problems. I got diabetes, the baby wasn't developing right, there wasn't enough amniotic fluids in the amniotic sac. It was so bad i was put on bed rest.

"When my parents heard about this they rushed over to the hospital i was at to visit and make sure i was okay. They never made it. My dad was driving and he was driving on a road covered in ice. As they were coming around a corner at 30 MPH, another vehicle was going the other direction at 60 MPH. My mother died the second the other car hit her, my dad died when he hit the pavement after being catapulted out of the car. My boyfriend was with them too. It took them two days to find his body in the woods nearby.

"After that i was placed in foster care since i don't have any family that lives anywhere near here. I went home after the baby was born and had already been adopted by Ai by then."

"That's tragic, i'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I think i needed something tragic to happen so i could wake up to the reality that i was actually pregnant and i needed more than ever to stay strong and take care of Koun."

Neji looked at Tenten, and for the first time since they had met that morning, Neji smiled, actually smiled, a real genuine smile.

"I needed this talk. I feel better now. At first i just thought i was the only person in the world that tragedy happened to, but i was wrong. Thank you Tenten," Neji said as he stood up going over to Tenten and hugging her.

Tenten stiffened. She wasn't used to hugs, she never really liked to be touch. Her ex-boyfriend could barely touch her, and he had gotten her pregnant. Tenten loved the feel of Neji, which was weird to her and after a few moments of just sitting there Tenten softened up and hugged him back.

"Come on we need to get back down to Hinata, besides i think Koun is up and ready for some food."

"Okay," Neji said as he slowly let go of Tenten and backed up waiting for her to lead him back to the door.

Tenten stood up and started to walk back towards the door where she heard Hinata trying to sooth Koun, who had just woken himself back up. Turning around Tenten smiled at Neji, with a look that said 'i told you so.' Not long after she fed Koun and got him back to sleep, Hinata and Neji left promising to be back to pick her up in the morning for school.


	2. Mother vs Prostitute

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I Amber Do NOT own Naruto or Any musical lyrics used in this Fic. I do however own the baby, Koun.

OH WE'RE GONNA DO SOME TIME SKIPPING :D But only by a few weeks because nothing new has happened.

Over the next few weeks Neji, Hinata, and Tenten came up with a schedule for after school. Monday's through Wednesday's Neji and Hinata would go over to Tenten's and help her with the baby and homework. Thursday's and Friday's, when everything was more hectic around Ai's house, Hinata would take Tenten to get the baby and they would all go over to Hinata's house to do Homework together. When koun turned three months old, Tenten decided to throw a little celebration.

"Hey Hinata?!" Tenten asked one morning as they were headed to school.

"Yeah?" Hinata replied.

"I want to throw a little celebration for Koun this Thursday. I don't want Ai there though because she will just tell me what a waste it is to throw an infant a party. So i was wondering if you could ask Uncle Hiashi if we could throw it there. It would really only be Koun, you, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Hanabi, of course, and me. So that's not alot of people." Tenten said with stars in her eyes.

"I'll ask him, but he will probably say no because you forgot to invite him. You're his favorite niece too."

"Hinata, you should already know Hiashi is invited. He is invited to any party i throw. Unless it's a sex party, that would be out of his leauge."

"True. But i will ask him tonight when i get home from our study group."

"Ok, Thank you Hinata!"

Hinata just smiled as they kept going towards the school. When they were 10 minutes from school Tenten pulled out a CD from her purse and put it in the player, then turned it to her favorite song on the track. Bat Country.

_"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man"_

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._

_I tried to drive all through the night,_

_The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights._

_No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)._

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._

_My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)._

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights._

_My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite._

_Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right._

_Mental fiction, follow me; show me what it's like to be set free._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)._

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._

_My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)._

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_So sorry you're not here I've been chained too long my vision's so unclear._

_Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem._

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._

_These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,_

_We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives._

_We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,_

_Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right._

_I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)._

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction._

_My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone)._

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear._

_Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem._

_I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart._

_Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die._

Looking in the rear view mirror, Hinata noticed Neji smiling and nodding his head along to the music, which in turn made Hinata smile. As they pulled into school parking lot, they had the music turned up so loud that the people near by were looking over at them. They didn't care though so they just kept singing along to the music.

Tenten was excited most of the day as she was telling the few friends she wanted to go to the party for Koun that they were invited. They were also excited and promised that they would be there. Tenten didn't want her happiness to be ruined so she decided to use it to piss off the only person who would decide to piss her off. As Tenten was sitting down talking to Neji about different things they could use as decorations for Koun's party, Karin walked up to them with her posse with her.

"Hey, Wanna-be Mother," Karin said when she was standing in front of Tenten's desk.

"Yes, Wanna-be Prostitute?" Tenten replied without looking away from Neji to the poorly dressed teenager standing in front of her.

"What did you just call me bitch?" Karin asked outraged.

"A wanna-be prostitute. What's wrong with that? I thought it described you perfectly," Tenten said innocently still looking at Neji, who was holding his breath trying not to laugh.

"Ok little bitch, i'm gonna get you after school."

"What too afraid to try something now? Go ahead and hit me, i would love to get suspended i could spend more time with my baby."

"If you have a baby prove it. Bring him to school tomorrow."

"Ok, will do."

"Dumb bitch, i can't wait to see your baby doll."

"i'll bring him to your street corner tonight if that would make you feel better?"

That got Karin pissed as she suddenly leaned closer to Tenten, getting up close to Tenten's face. Tenten's face turned up in disgust.

"If you want to fight right now you better stand your ass up slut," Karin said.

"Sure thing," Tenten replied as she stood up.

Karin threw the first punch, but Tenten dodged it perfectly, and kept dodging until Karin finally landed a blow on her right shoulder, where her new tattoo had been done a few nights before. Tenten hissed in pain and looked up at Karin, her eyes had nothing but killing intent in them, making Karin take a few steps back.

"All right bitch, since you want to go around hurting people just because you don't like them, then lets go hurt you because we don't like you."

Karin's face went white as Tenten stalked towards her with her fist raised up in the air, as soon as Tenten got close enough she swung on Karin and landed a blow right on Karin's face. Karin reared back crying out in pain. Kakashi, their teacher, choose that moment to enter the classroom, but he was too late to stop this fight. As Karin cried out she fell backwards, and Tenten sprang on her pounding her fists into Karin's face over and over.

Kakashi came up to them and was trying to pry Tenten away, but he couldn't. Looking around he spotted Neji, and with Neji's help the got Tenten off of Karin, who was curled up in a ball trying to protect herself. Kakashi left Tenten in Neji's hands as he helped Karin up.

"Come on Neji, we're taking these two to the principal's office," Kakashi said as he headed towards the door.

Neji followed behind holding Tenten close to him as the walked. Tenten was calm, not resisting, and knew what was going to happen. When they walked into the office, Shizune looked up and sighed.

"What have you done now Karin?" Shizune asked with a annoyed face on.

"I-i di-didn't do an-anything," Karin replied.

"Bitch do not lie to my Aunt. You started the fucking fight, and you're too scared to finish it," Tenten replied loudly making Shizune flinch.

"Come on girls, to Tsunade's office," Shizune said, pointing behind her to the open doorway.

"Karin, how nice of you to get into trouble again. Come sit down. You too Tenten," Tsunade said as they were lead into the room.

"What have you done now? Karin you're constantly in trouble here, i don't know what to do with you anymore. This is the last straw, one more time and you're gonna be expelled," Tsunade said while putting a hand on her head. "And Tenten, why are you caught up in this mess?"

"This little prostitute over here called my son a baby doll and kept going on about how he is fake."

"Ah, i see. Well, have you shown her the picture of you in the hospital?"

"Nope, because she won't think it was me."

"Ah, well bring Koun in tomorrow, i want to see my gran-baby anyways."

"Ok, can i go back to class?"

"You may Tenten. And you, miss Karin, can go straight to inhouse."

"Bye Tsunade." Tenten said as she left the office and went to class.

~*~*~*~After School~*~*~*~

After a hectic day at school Tenten was glad to get home. She wanted to see her baby boy and she wanted to get some relaxing time done. As she was sitting in her room with Koun laying on her chest asleep she was talking quietly to Neji, who was left behind when Hinata had to go to a doctors appointment suddenly.

"So you didn't get supsended?" Neji asked with suprise on his face.

"No, she just told me to bring Koun over to school tomorrow."

"They let you bring a baby to school? Since when?"

"Since they are family and i get to do anything i want at school."

Neji chuckled and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He was glad he got to spend time alone with Tenten, he wouldn't admit it but he was starting to like her more and more. He couldn't explain his feelings, he'd never felt them before, but he did feel most comfortable around her than anyone else.

AND THAT IS WHERE I END THIS CHAPPIE :D I know you all love me. But i'm not sure when i'll update this it might be every weekend but then again i just don't know. I promise i will be writing in my notebook about it. I'm hoping i can make this one atleast 10 chapters long. Anyways, i will not be updating again unless i get atleast 5 reviews. I love them and yet i barely get them :(

REVIEW

FAVORITE

LOVE READING IT

=^_^= Amber


End file.
